Harry Potter and the New Danger
by lemonsareweirdinthewizardworld
Summary: Lord Voldemort is dead. Harry,Ron,and Hermione are safe. Not true! Voldemort has left somebody to finish his dirty work. Harry doesn't know who. One of them is in danger and the others are trying to protect them. Prepared to be scared.changed my pen name.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I know I haven't wrote a story in a long time, but don't worry I am still alive. I recently found a new love for the Harry Potter movies. I've seen them all. So now I just have to read all the books.(I know wrong order books first movies second) Anyways I am taking a short break from writing A Sour Story so I could focus on this new HP fanfic. Bascially this story takes place right after the movie The Deathly Hallows part 2. But right before the 19 years later thing in the movie. So this is mostly going to focus on a new danger and some relationships. Ron/Hermione. Harry/Ginny. **

_(right after Harry threw the eldest brothers wand away)_

So now that Harry, Ron, and Hermione have saved the world they can live normal lives. Right?

Even though Lord Voldemort is dead they still aren't safe. As they walk back to the school to Harry remembers something. So he stops walking to think for a second which makes Ron and Hermione also stop. "What's wrong?" Hermione asks worried. Harry remembers what he saw in the papers in the office he saw months back. Hermione was still on the list of muggles to kill. He couldn't tell her that, who knows what she would do if she found out. Although he had to tell someone to help keep her safe. Although Voldemort is dead he wasn't stupid he would have left someone to finish is dirty work. "Nothing. My leg hurts that's all. You guys go on I'll meet up with you later." "You sure about that Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded his head, " Tell the others to go back to the safe house with you. We should stay there until we find somewhere perminate." Ron nodded and took a hold of Hermione's hand and headed all the way back to the school.

Once Harry knew that they had left he had to do some thinking. Who would Voldemort trust to finish his dirty work? Most of the people he trusted are dead some they killed, some he himself killed. But right at that moment Harry didn't care who was to try to kill one of his friends. All he knew was that he was to keep Hermione safe. Without her knowing ofcourse. That will be hard, she was too smart to be oblivious to knowing that something is going on.

_(with Ron and Hermione)_

They just had gotten themselves to the front entrance of the building to be greeted by a devasting sight. They had just covered Fred Wesley's body with the tarp to take him away so they could prepare him for a proper burial just as his family asked. The sight of his dead brother made Ron shed a tear or two. As Hermione comforted him she saw a glance at Ron's family. They went over to them, " Mr. and Mrs. Wesley, Harry has told us to head back to the safe house. Ron and I will meet you there later as soon as we find Harry." They didn't need to say anymore they just joined hands and was taken away headed to the safe house.

As for Ron and Hermione they went to search for Harry. They came across Luna and Nevel **(A/N I feel so bad for Nevel all the bad things happen to him.) **"Have you seen Harry?" Ron asked. He had a quick response from Luna, "Harry ran past here just a few short moments ago. He was in a rush he didn't stop to talk because he had a thought in his mind. I can see it in his eyes. He went up the stairs to the Griffendor loft." "Thanks Luna." Hermione said as she grabbed a hold of Ron's hand and pulled him as she ran to Griffendor loft.

When the staircase finally moved back so they could get to the right door something strange happened. On Hermione's way up the next stair case it collasped. She almost fell down until she felt Ron's arms pull her back. "Thanks for that." Hermione said breathing heavily and scared. "Don't metion it" Ron said holding her tight not wanting what just happened to happen again. " What was that?" Hermione asked while standing up and pulling Ron in for a hug. "I don't know. But it must have been another wizard. Because this was no accident." Ron said, " Come on let's just find Harry." They warped into black fog and appered in the boys old room. To find Harry looking out the window. "Harry. Are you ok?" Hermione went up to him. She sat down on the window seat. "Yeah fine. We should be getting to the safe house." Ron and Hermione knew something was up, but with all that has happened they knew that this wasn't the time. The 3 of them joined hands and vanished in the air heading straight for the safe house.

** So there you have it the first chapter of Harry Potter and the New Danger. So tell me if I should continue. The next chapter will take place at the safe house. Oh and if you don't know where that is it's the house by the place where they buried Dobby :( Check out my other stories. Read & Review. Please. Bye. **


	2. Funeral plans and Hagrid

**Alright now I have another chapter for you. Enjoy!**

Everybody is back at the safe house. They are all just finishing mending their wounds. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are upstairs in Harry and Ron's room. Ron and Hermione think that everything is going to go back to normal. Harry on the other hand has alot of crucial information. "Harry is something the matter?" Hermione asked. Someone who has a mind the size of a peanut can even see that something was wrong with Harry. "Umm.. No it's just that I can't believe that it is all over. That's all". "Are you sure mate? You don't seem comfortable." Ron said. Harry knew as well as anyone that Ron loved Hermione. So he couldn't lie to him. He decided to tell Ron, but just not infront of Hermione. "Well, it is getting late I'm going to go to my room to get some sleep." Hermione said. She didn't want to interrigate Harry right now. She left without saying another word.

As soon Harry knew she was gone he had to tell Ron. "Ron, now that Hermione is gone I need to tell you something." Harry got up from his bed and walked over to the window. "What is it?" Ron asked. "It is about Hermione." Ron right away stood up to hear the news about his girlfriend. "What about Hermione?", Ron asked worried about not knowing if the news was good or bad. "Well... when I went into the office of the headmaster in charge of muggle borns I saw some rather crucial information." Harry started, " A list. A list of... dare I say it, mudbloods. I don't quite remember everyone who was on the list,but Dumbledore and Madeye Moody was on there and they're...dead." It took Harry alot of effort to choke out that last word. "Hermione was on the list." Ron sat there deep deep in thought. "Then what happened to the stairs wasn't an accident." Ron mumbled to himself. Although it was said in a whisper Harry still heard him. "What happened with the stairs?" Harry said. "When Hermione and I went to go find you, the stairs collasped when she was about to climb them." Ron said remembering the horrible thing that happened. "Well I don't have a clue about who is after Hermione, but we need to keep a close eye on her." Harry said to his good friend. Ron nodded his head. He gave Harry a look that said ' we should continue this tomorrow, but right now we need some sleep.' And with that they did.

The next morning Ron woke up rather early. He saw that Harry was still sleeping and didn't want to wake him. He went downstairs to find his mother on the phone. She had just hung up when he approached her. "Who was on the phone?" he asked curiously. He saw tears in her eyes. "That was someone who was going to help with Fred's funeral on Friday." She was having a hard time putting the words Fred and funeral in the same sentence. Ron already completly understood what his mother ws going through. I mean that was his brother. "Wait- the funeral is on Friday? Blimey that is in two days." Ron was shocked about how quick the funeral was set to be. "I know we have alot to get done. So I would really apperciate it if you would help out." She more begged him than demanded as a normal mother would. Ron quickly agreed. He was assigned to help by setting up the tent once it was assembled. He knew he should feel sad about having the funeral, but he was more worried. Last night after his and Harry's conversation about someone trying to KILL Hermione all he did was wonder about what could have happened the night of the battle. Almost anything! Fred was killed that night, Hermione could have easily been put in that position. He knew now more than anything that his job was to keep Hermione safe. And that is exactly what he was going to do.

Hermione gotten up right afterwards and came down stairs to greet Ron and Mrs. Weasley. "Good Morning." she said trying to sound cheery. The thing was she wasn't cheery. She just didn't understand, everybody was safe. Voldemort was dead, why wasn't she happy? Well she had the feeling that Harry knew something that he wasn't telling her. She wished she could understand why Harry was being so secretative. Sooner or later she would find out what was going on. All because she had a secret weapon, Ron! Hermione knows as well as anyone that Harry would tell Ron everything. Well Hermione knows for a fact that Ron could never say no to her. That was one of the many reasons why she loved him. "So what are we up to today?" again Hermione tried to sound happier than she really was. " Actually, I was going to ask if you guys can run a few errands for me." Mrs. Weasley said to Hermione and her son. They both agreed to go. Once a list was made up and handed to them one by one they standed in the fire place with floo powder in hands and said "Diagon Alley".

Once there the first thing they saw was Draco. Right away Draco had to go say something that would make Ron want to beat the crap out of him. "How's it going there Weasley still dating the mudblood I see." he said in a EVIL tone. Right away Ron made a fist getting ready to beat Draco to death. When Hermione grabs his hand and makes him surrender. "Stop it Ron, he isn't worth it." Draco had stop for a moment to look at Hermione. With an EVIL smile he said "Goodbye MUDBLOOD" and left. Ron and Hermione thought that Harry saved his life why would he still be so rude to her. "Hermione, next time will you please let me take a punch at him." Ron begged. "Violence is not the answer for trying to get Draco to be nicer." Hermione said. "Hermione, do you really think that I'm going to let him insult my girlfriend then your crazy." Ron replied. Just as Hermione was about to comment back to that they both saw someone they really !

**So there you go. Chapter 2. In the next chapter you will find out what happens when Hagrid has some bad news.**


	3. More Hagrid and snogging

**Enjoy the new chapter!**

Everything was all better once they saw Hagrid. They both ran over to give him a big hug. "All right yer' there I've brougt yer' some news." said Hagrid. Both of them released their hugs from Hagrid to listen. "It's 'bout Hogwarts. Well as we all probably know that it's been destoryed'. But they have been er workin' on it and it is comin' along rather' well. Professor Mcgronagall will take Dumbledor's place as head mistress'.But she wants yer' to finish yer' seventh year' at Hogwarts." Hermione seemed rather happy that she would be able to finish school and be known as a Hogwarts graduate. "I think that is a brilliant idea. I would love to finish my last year at Hogwarts, wouldn't you Ron?" she asked Ron. "Yeah I guess so." Ron said not sounding as excited as Hermione was. "Oh and er one more thing it is about D-" Hagrid was cut of by Hermione running over to Harry to give him a hug.

Harry had just Apparated to Diagon Alley so he could see where Ron and Hermione was. Once Hermione gave him a hug he thought that she was just being friendly. Although Hermione was excited to see Harry not moping around the house all depressed.

Ron soon came over and said that he and Hermione were to be buying items on the list his mother had sent them to buy. So Harry agreed to come along. Hermione didn't seem to mind, but Ron kind of did. It isn't that he doesn't want Harry around it is just he wanted to be alone with Hermione. Ron didn't show it though. I mean Ron thought he could have this alone time with Hermione by going to Diagon Alley without Harry knowing. But as soon as they got there Draco interrupted, and then Hagrid and now Harry. What does a guy gotta do to have some alone time with his girlfriend.

They walked away going into store after store just so they could get everything on the list. Although not one of them remembering that they had left Hagrid alone without completing his thought.

Once they had for sure gotten everything on the list. They headed back home. They talked and laughed, but Harry thought even though something can happen to Hermione it is very unlikely to happen now. So Harry decided to talk to Ginny. He went downstairs to find Ginny on the couch reading a book. He went to go sit next to her and give her a kiss on the cheek. " So I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." Harry said trying to stir up a conversation. Ginny put down her book to face Harry, " Well saving the world does that to some people." she said calmly, "I miss you. Your right it does feel like we haven't really seen each other." But they fixed that up with about 10 minutes of snogging. After that they both went on talking about what was to come next. Harry told Ginny about Hermione and also told her not to tell her. She agreed but told him that she was going to find out anyways.

However Ron and Hermione were walking along the beach. They were both holding hands and every now and then Ron would give Hermione a peck on the cheek. "Do you wanna go to Hogsmede this weekend just us. You and me nobody else. What do you say?" Ron asked Hermione. She quickly agreed and gave him a short kiss on the lips and he greatly appreciated it.

**Ok next chapter is going to be about Ron and Hermione's dangerous trip to Hogsmede. Ok bye. **


	4. The nightmare at Hogsmede

**H****ello people of fanfiction. I'm sorry I wasn't able to post for the last couple of days. But I'm BACK! So let's get on with the story. ENJOY!**

**.**

_BANG! a wand was just pointed at Hermione and fired, but wand had shot green sparks at her leg rather than her head. The person who was doing these cruel things to his best friend was unclear and faded. Harry and Ron are being held back by some of the Death Eaters who happened to survive the war. Watching Hermione be tortured once Death Eaters held Harry and Ron's wands to their heads. Unable to get to Hermione they had to watch her as she was about to die a most painful death. Harry was in complete shock but, he could clearly hear Ron struggling in their arms trying to rescue Hermione. BANG! They've hit her and the last thing Harry remembered was Hermione screaming. _

Harry had woken up from his horrible nightmare. "Good thing that was just a dream." he said to himself. He glanced over at his bedside table to look at the clock. He then remembered that he had his glasses off, everything was fuzzy. So he bent over and put on his glasses to read the time on the clock. It read 2:00 p.m.! He can't stand it when he over feels like so much of the day has gone by when he could have been enjoying it with his friends. Or maybe even his girlfriend,Ginny.

Thinking anout Ginny made Harry think about his best friend,Ron. Harry looked over to see if Ron was still asleep in his bed and noticed that it was empty. Plus, for a surprise to see that his bed was made for change. He wondered where he went and then thought about what Ron had told him last night.

_"Harry, when Hermione and I were down at the beach I asked her if she wanted to come to Hogsmede with me." Said Ron after Harry told Ron that little conversation he had with his sister. But convenatly left out the snogging part._

_"Oh that's great should Ginny and I come also" asked Harry as he sat down on his bed getting ready to go to bed._

_"Er... I...um... I was just thinking... I um- I just wanted to be...alone... with Hermione..-" Ron said very akwardly as he tried not to hurt Harry's feelings. Because he was telling him in a way that he didn't want Harry to come._

_"It's okay mate I know think I'll just hang with Ginny.." Harry was thinking that the glare that Ron was giving him means that he didn't want him to be alone with his sister. So he thought he wouldn't mind if he said he would hang with Neville and Luna too." AND I'll hang with Neville and Luna."_

_"Oh okay we should be gone pretty much the whole day so don't worry if we aren't back right away."_

So what was he going to do? Maybe he could stick to his plans with handing out with Ginny, Neville, and Luna. Or go back to be bed and relive his horrible , so with that thought he gotten up from be and walked to get a pair of clothes to change into.

"So where do you want to go now?" asked Ron. He was having a wonderful time with Hermione. Just the thought that he was alone with the love of his life made him want to do about a hundred cartwheels.

"Ummm... I dunno, we've been in almost every store. How 'bout we go have a butter beer at the Three Broomsticks?'' Hermione said. She was just enjoying being alone with Ron she didn't think that anything could go wrong.

" Sure, come on this way." said Ron and grabbed her hand and pulled it to his face and kissed it gently.

And with that they started heading down the path to the Three Broomsticks.

When Hermione and Ron found a nice booth they ordered and sat and talked. They were having a nice little conversation about what they've been through this past year. ("I'm so happy that we won't have to do that again. Running around hiding and getting into harms way." said Hermione.) They laughed at the things that they used to fight about when they were younger. (Crookshanks was out to get me do you expect me to walk around like I wasn't scared of him." Ron confessed.) They were having so much fun just being in the present in front of one another they found it hard to believe that there had just been a war not even a week ago.

But all that fun suddenly disappered when Draco appeared in front of them at their booth without an invitation. Except he didn't wear that smug look on his face like as usual. He looked more scared of something then rather looking as if he were to say something that would make Ron want to punch Ron still wasn't going to sit there and listen to him.

"Get out of here Malfoy!" screamed Ron. He was having such a good time with Hermione he didn't want anyone especially Malfoy interrupting them.

"Listen... I need you two to... follow me I'm...I'm...I I'm in trouble." He said rather fast and quiet. As if he didn't want anyone to over hear.

Just as Ron was going to say "Get the hell out of here!" Hermione stopped him by saying...

"Ofcourse come on." said Hermione getting out of the bench following Malfoy. Untill Ron pulled her back.

"where are you going?'' he asked her with eyes of curiousity. Ron thought all of this was some big joke of Malfoy's, but the way that Hermione agreed and believed him almost instantly bothered him.

"Um... hold on Draco _WE"LL _be right there wait for us outside." She said while occasionally glancing at Ron.

"Sure sure just hurry up" draco said with a rather nasty tone but Ron just brushed it off.

With that Draco walked out of the pub.

"Hermione what are you doing, helping Draco?" said Ron trying with all his might not to turn this into a fight.

"Ron look I don't want to help Draco any more than you do, but I thought about it and, don't you want everybody to be civil with each other? I know I want that. Maybe if we help Malfoy, he will help us when were in need. So come on." with that she dragged Ron out of the pub to follow Draco.

But when they did they were met by a horrible surprise, Draco holding Hermione with _a knife_ in his hand.

A/N sorry i had to end it like this but I wanted the readers to have something to hold onto for the next chapter. So now I will have to say _GOOD-BYE _for now. So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE **read & reaview**. BYE!


End file.
